The Trouble with Labrats and Cowboys
by maggienhawk
Summary: Response to a Challenge on Unbound


**Author: Maggienhawk**

**Title: The Trouble with Labrats and Cowboys**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine…but I sure do wish some of them were.**

**Summary: Response to a Challenge on Unbound…first and last lines are given.**

Sara bunched up her wedding dress and climbed out the window. "Oh, those boys are gonna pay for this." She muttered as she wandered around to the front doors of the lab. As she approached, more people began to notice that she, Sara Sidle, was wearing a white, pristine wedding dress. She could feel her face redden with embarrassment, but the look on her face was one of pure anger. 

            Grissom looked up at the exact moment that Sara was marching past his office. He recognized the woman, but was absolutely clueless as to why she was wandering around the lab in a wedding gown. He got up from his desk and walked into the hallway. "Sara?"

            Sara whipped around and Grissom could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not wearing that dress voluntarily. "What?" she snapped.

            "Why are you wearing…that?"

            "Because somebody thought it would be funny to switch my clothes for this…thing…while I was in the shower. And they blocked the door so that I couldn't get out, so I had to climb out the window."

            "Oh." Grissom tried very hard not to laugh, but his attempts were futile. She was just so cute when she was mad. 

            She noticed him laughing and walked back towards him. Once he registered the fact that she did not find the situation funny at all, he tried his best to compose himself. She walked right up beside him, her right shoulder almost touching his left, leaned over and whispered, "I have to go deal with a lab rat and his cowboy-wannabe partner right now, but I will deal with you after work."

            He looked right into her eyes, and when he realized she was completely serious, he swallowed audibly.

            She turned to head back towards the lab, but stopped when she heard Grissom call out her name. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

            "You look beautiful in that dress. Maybe we should think about getting you a real one."

            Sara's jaw dropped. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

            Grissom smirked, "Most likely, but we'll discuss it more after you 'deal with me' later." She was still frozen in place, so he tried to bring her back to her present situation. "Hey! Go take care of Nick and Greg. It's their fault you're standing here in a wedding dress. Go!"

            A smile slowly graced her face. She turned and made her way to the lab. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sara found Nick and Greg in the DNA lab laughing hysterically. "What's so funny guys?"

            Both men snapped their heads to the voice they weren't expecting to hear.

            "Really guys what's so funny?"

            "Uh…nothing?" Greg said as he slowly moved away from Sara.

            Sara looked at the other man, "Nick?"

            "Sara, calm down."

            "Calm down? You want me to calm down? Nick, I am in a wedding dress. I had to climb out of the locker room window. There is no way I am going to calm down until you guys pay for what you did."

            Greg squeaked. "Sara, it was a joke. You know…ha, ha, funny?"

            "Do I look like I think this is funny?"

            All either of the guys could do was shake their heads.

            Sara walked further into the room and soon realized it was a mistake when both of the culprits ran around on either side of her out of the lab. She turned and chased them down the hall, all the way out of the building.

            The morning sun blinded her, but as soon as she could see, she noticed that they had climbed up a tree. Walking to the bottom and looking up, she glared at them with a questioning glance. "Why did you guys climb up a tree? You could have easily climbed into a car and had a better chance of living a little bit longer. I'm gonna stand here all day until you get out of that tree, and when you do, you both are dead."

            Nick looked down sheepishly, "I forgot to grab my keys."

            Sara looked over to Greg. He just smiled and said, "Me? I love trees."


End file.
